Farron Keep
The Farron Keep is a location in Dark Souls III. It is a subsection of the Road of Sacrifices. Description The Farron Keep is home to the Abyss Watchers and the Watchdogs of Farron covenant. The entrance to the Farron Keep is at the bottom of a ladder coming from the Crucifixion Woods. From here, you can see that much of the Farron Keep is in ruins and the few structures that remain are the three flaming towers, which need to be extinguished to open the way forward. The surrounding area is covered in a sprawling poisonous swamp, some parts of which are waist-deep and significantly hinder your movement. It is filled with Rotten Slugs, Ghrus, Elder Ghrus and Basilisks, and somewhere lurks a lone Darkwraith. Deep in this swamp stands a tower where the Old Wolf of Farron lies, along with the Dreamchaser's Ashes. An elevator leads up to the ruined bridge, where the Stray Demon resides. Beyond the gate on the bridge are a small number of Hollow Soldiers, three Crystal Lizards, and some dragonslayer relics. After the third flaming tower is extinguished, the door to the next area opens. Beyond it is a stretch of forest where a group of Corvians surrounds a Corvian Storyteller on a ledge, and further on are two Darkwraiths on their way to clash with a group of Ghrus in front of the mausoleum. To the right is the Farron Keep Perimeter, which leads back to the poisonous swamp and the Crucifixion Woods, with a Ravenous Crystal Lizard along the way. Defeating the Abyss Watchers can be done with the help of Black Hand Gotthard. Once they are defeated, the way to the Catacombs of Carthus opens. : Adjacent locations *Cathedral of the Deep *Catacombs of Carthus Bonfires Road of Sacrifices (bonfires)}} The Farron Keep is a subsection of the Road of Sacrifices and comprises the following bonfires: Road of Sacrifices - 05.png|Farron Keep Road of Sacrifices - 06.png|Keep Ruins Road of Sacrifices - 07.png|Farron Keep Perimeter Road of Sacrifices - 08.png|Old Wolf of Farron Road of Sacrifices - 09.png|Abyss Watchers Characters *Hawkwood the Deserter* Phantoms *Black Hand Gotthard *Londor Pale Shade* :* If required conditions are met. Enemies Respawning *Basilisk *Corvian *Corvian Storyteller *Darkwraith *Elder Ghru *Ghru *Great Crab *Rotten Slug Non-respawning *Crystal Lizard (×4) *Ravenous Crystal Lizard *Exile Watchdogs Invaders *Yellowfinger Heysel Bosses *Abyss Watchers *Stray Demon (mini-boss) Covenants *Watchdogs of Farron Items Weapons Spells *Atonement *Great Magic Weapon *Iron Flesh *Lightning Spear Armor *Antiquated Set *Havel's Set* *Nameless Knight Set *Pharis's Hat *Ragged Mask Rings *Dark Stoneplate Ring+2 *Lingering Dragoncrest Ring *Magic Stoneplate Ring+1 *Wolf Ring+1 Consumables Key items *Dreamchaser's Ashes *Golden Scroll *Sage's Coal *Sage's Scroll *Wolf's Blood Swordgrass Upgrade materials Other *Estus Shard *Undead Bone Shard *If required conditions are met. Trivia *The solar eclipse can be seen from the Farron Keep, but it will not make any visual effects on the area. *There are two possible sources of abyssal corruption in the proximity of Farron: *#One is the Abyss of Wolnir, which the keep was built over. *#From the balcony in the Cathedral of the Deep (where a Deep Gem is found), a pitch black pit of water is visible near the Farron swamp. It is possible this black pond is related to the Deep, and the corruption of Farron in the Abyss Watchers absence resulted from the corruption in the cathedral. Gallery Dark-Souls-III 2016 03-01-16 029.jpg|Concept art Farron Keep - 01.jpg Farron Keep - 02.jpg Farron Keep - 03.jpg Videos References pl:Twierdza Farrona Category:Dark Souls III: Locations